


Twisted Secrets

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Bisexual Characters, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Drabble Series, F/F, Femslash, Gay Harry Potter, Jealousy, Loads of Angst, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Open Ending, POV Ginny Weasley, Past Harry/Ginny - Freeform, Past Ron/Hermione - Freeform, Ron wants it with Harry and Draco, Secret Relationship, Short Stories, Work In Progress, femmeslash, harry/draco background, omg the angst, slash background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Ginny has been hiding her relationship with Hermione from everyone, and she's had just about enough. What happens when Hermione doesn't chase after her? Can she move on?





	1. Enough

Vacations are supposed to be fun. 

When Ginny had packed her bags and decided to go on this "secret trip" with her girlfriend, the last thing she'd expected was to be stuck in the hotel room while Hermione went to meetings. 

She frowned, staring at her reflection in the mirror, wearing Hermione's favourite bathing suit. 

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione said, rushing into the room and closing the door behind her. "I had no idea the meeting—"

"Forget it," Ginny said, hating how annoyed she sounded. Because if she showed she was annoyed, she'd also be showing she was vulnerable. And she didn't want that. She didn't want Hermione to see how much she'd been hurting. 

They had been together for almost a year now and they were still hiding. Ginny was out and proud to her friends and family, but the fact that she had to hide her relationship from them was starting to take its toll. Making excuses and down right lying was not her. It'd never been her. 

And Hermione had kept on asking her for just a bit more time. 

Now, she'd decided enough was enough. 

"I'm done with excuses, Hermione," she said, brushing past her girlfriend and opened the door to leave their hotel room. "You know what I want…" She turned to give Hermione one last look. "I'm done hiding. If you are too, join me by the pool. If not, I expect the room to be empty by the time I return." 

The reservation was under her name, anyway, since Hermione didn't want to let anyone know where she was staying and who she was staying with. 

"But…" was all Ginny had heard before she closed the door and walked away.

When Hermione didn't join her after an hour, Ginny had got her answer.


	2. Hiding

"Hermione says she's been working quite a lot," Molly informed Ginny as she sat on the dining table waiting for her mother to pour the tea. 

"Oh?" was all Ginny said. 

"Yeah, that's why she hasn't been coming around."

Even after Hermione and Ron had broken up--three years ago--Ginny's mother had continued to invite Hermione over. And Hermione always accepted. That's how the thing between them had started in the first place. But, of course, they'd kept it a secret. 

Now Hermione and Ginny were no longer together...Ginny had no expectations of _them_ continuing to be friends. Ginny wasn't like that. She wasn't like Ron or Harry. If it'd been up to her, she'd not have kept in touch with Harry either. But since Harry and Ron were inseparable, it was hard to avoid Harry. 

Besides, Harry didn't treat Ginny the way Hermione had. Harry had never lied to Ginny or lied to the world about himself. Ginny'd told Harry she was bisexual, and Harry had told her that he was certain he was gay. And he was. Because now, he was with Malfoy, and still Ron was by his side. 

Hermione couldn't handle one little ultimatum. Ginny had no idea why she was hiding. Or who she was hiding herself from.


	3. Dreams

_“Hush…” Hermione said, sneaking into the bed with Ginny, as her fingers found their way under Ginny’s blouse._

_“But…” was all Ginny had said when Hermione’s lips had found hers, and then the need for words was over_.

.  
.  
.  


Ginny woke up from her very familiar dream, and was surprised to find that now, it didn’t even bother her anymore. At first, she’d had the dreams and she’d wake up in a fit with tears down her cheeks. But now? No more. She supposed she was moving on. 

“Hush.” 

That _was_ premise of their relationship, wasn’t it? 

She sighed and lay back down on the bed. Closing her eyes, she wondered when she’d start dreaming of something new. Something _not_ Hermione.


	4. Lost in Thought

"Where's your travelling cloak?" Ginny's mum asked as she entered the Burrow for Sunday dinner; the whole gang was gathered around in the sitting room. 

"What…?" Ginny asked absentmindedly. 

"It's so cold outside, Dear. Where's your head these days?" 

"Oh, right…" Her family knew she liked to go flying around for a bit to clear her head before dinner. "I must've forgot—"

"And didn't notice it's bloody freezing?" Ron asked. "What's been up with you lately, anyway?" 

Ginny didn't know what to say so she said nothing. Instead, she ended up sneezing, and then her mum was off getting soup.


	5. Caught

"I know I was slow to learn, but I'm not blind." 

Ginny looked up from the book she was reading at Ron. She'd no idea when he'd walked into her room. She'd been half distracted by the book, and half distracted by twirling her hair with her finger. She'd picked up that habit when she was younger. 

Next week, Quidditch practices were starting up again, and she had half a mind to take a break this season. But, she reckoned practice and spending time with her teammates was the thing she needed. 

She'd been too cooped up in the house. 

"I'm sorry, what are you on about?" she asked, closing her book entirely. It was her favourite mystery novel; she'd read it half a dozen times, still trying to find new clues hidden in the story. She did have trouble letting go. 

"Hermione." 

Ginny's heart pounded. "What?" she whispered, unable to find her voice suddenly. 

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" 

"I don't…I don't understand." 

Ron sighed and crossed the room to sit next to Ginny on the bed. "You two were together, weren't you? Or I mean…maybe not "together" but…you're gonna make me say it?"


	6. The Talk

"How did you find out? I thought, I mean, I thought—" Ginny struggled with the words, and her brain wasn't functioning fast enough. "It's over. You know."

"That's how I know. Hermione might be my ex-girlfriend, but once upon a time, she was also my best friend. I still want to be friends with her. I think you two think I still hate her or something. She comes by; we’re still close…ish."

"Still doesn't answer the question."

"She stopped coming around. You're sad, whenever Harry and I see her, she looks unhappy. I mean, as much as Hermione could _look_ unhappy. She's good with schooling her expression. I didn't realise she was gay or whatev—"

"Bi. She's bisexual."

"Yeah, didn't realise she'd go after you."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "She didn't _go_ after me. We were at a party for Parkinsons' engagement, we were drinking a lot. Both of us went out to the balcony to take a breather. We were so close…then I kissed her. Then she kissed me back and well, that was that."

"And why's it over now? Why haven't you chased after her if she broke up with you?"

"She didn't end it, Ron. I did," said Ginny, looking at the closed book she was holding. "She doesn't want to be out; it wasn't good. I felt like a dirty little secret of hers. When we were alone it was good. I was happy but it's hard to love someone and not be able to tell your family or friends about them." 

"Don't you think you can talk to her? I mean she's a reasonable person. What is she worried about? Me? I hope not."

Ginny shrugged. "It's not as accepted in Muggles as it is in Wizards. I think there's that fear: she thinks it'll affect her reputation somehow. Being with one Weasley after another…"

"Do you want me to talk to her?" 

"Oh, Merlin. No!" said Ginny, surprised at how she laughed at the idea. "I'm afraid you might make it worse. No offence." 

Ron shook his head. "I just can't stand this. Mum's been bugging me about it. Now, what am I gonna tell her?" 

"It won’t be your problem soon," Ginny said, sympathetically. She felt for Ron. How would he tell Mum his ex-girlfriend broke his sister’s heart? 

"What d’you mean?" 

"I’ll be off to practice again. I won’t be around as much. Who knows, maybe I’ll meet someone new." 

"Is that what you want?" 

"Who knows what I want."


	7. Bad Ideas

"That's good," Ron said determinedly, and Ginny did not like that look in her brother's eyes. 

"What are you going to do?" 

Ron shrugged. "Malfoy is part of some LGBTQ community at his Muggle—"

"Ron, no." 

"What? It'll be nice—"

"I do not want you, or Malfoy or anyone to set me up." 

"How do you know that's what I was going to say?" 

"Fine. What were you going to say?" Ginny asked, her arms crossed. 

"It'd be nice for you to get out. Harry and Malfoy are going to some LGBT gala — maybe you can go with them." 

Ginny released an exasperated sigh. "That's even worse. I'm not gonna be some third whee—"

"It's a singles' thing, Harry is just going for the whole celebrity thing…" When Ginny scowled at him it didn't bother Ron. He continued talking. "You cannot just sit at home and mope around. And you need more friends than those you play Quidditch with. Come on, why are you sitting here and reading books? When did you become such a Ravenclaw?" 

Ginny rolled her eyes. She did like reading, but he had a point. It wasn't like her to just sit home all day. Maybe what she needed was her brother to knock some sense into her. But she was not going to go on a blind date or whatever this gala situation was.


	8. Party

"Fine, I’ll go," Ginny said twisting her face. She didn't want to do it, but what was the harm in going to an event? It was a gala, and if her picture got taken, then her picture got taken. 

Hermione would certainly see it. And…that'd be okay too. Ginny was going to be the epitome of elegance and grace. She knew how to dress — and she dressed well. Deep in her mind, she knew it would be good to get out, get all dolled up, and hope your ex found you looking amazing. 

Maybe Hermione wouldn't see it. Honestly, that'd be okay too. She needed to stop thinking about her past life; her closet life. 

"What about you?" she teased her brother when she decided it was a good idea to go. 

"What about me?" Ron asked, sounding confused. 

She smirked. "You have a thing for Harry and Draco, I know you do. Besides, I know you've been in touch with Krum…" 

"That's hardly…" Ron scoffed and then sat up straight. "I do not have a thing for Harry and fucking - Malfoy—"

"I know you're bi—" 

"Yes, bisexual, but not desperate. I'm not about to fall for my best-friend, thank you very much." 

"And Krum?" 

Ron shrugged. "Do I really need to date my ex-girlfriend's ex-boyfriend? I mean—" He coughed as if clearing his throat. "Isn't that just a bit too close to the family?"


	9. Plans

"Ouch," Ginny said, trying to hope she sounded like she was teasing Ron. "That's a bit too close for comfort." She punched him on the arm. "You think you can insult me because I had a fling with your ex—"

"Yeah, and you were telling me to go after Harry, _your_ ex." 

They laughed, and it felt good to laugh again. it felt good to genuinely have a reason to laugh. She was thankful for her brother. And her family. They drove her mad but she was lucky enough to have one that also cared deeply for her. 

Some people weren't so lucky. Some people ended up with monsters. She knew this because of some of her teammates. Their families only wanted them to play harder, become more successful, eventually bringing home more money. 

Ginny was happy to be part of something that didn't ask her for that. 

"So will you go to the party if I am going?" Ginny asked Ron. 

"Sure, we can go stag and try to find someone there." 

"Maybe. Or maybe I'll just go for the free booze." 

"That's always a good reason. Just don't tell Mum I said it was a good reason." They giggled like little kids again until it was time for Ron to leave. 

"I'll tell Harry you're interested and he'll send you the invitation." 

She rolled her eyes at him but glad she had plans after all. It wasn't going to do any good just sitting around moping. 

"Just remember, even though it's a Muggles event, doesn't mean wizarding reporters aren't going to be there. So you'll have to remember—"

"When was the last time I ended up in the papers about a scandal, Ron?" she asked, annoyed. 

"I know, just saying, if you find a pretty girl, just keep her close. Maybe _that_ will end up in the papers."


	10. Grace

Having a laugh with Ron had finally put Ginny in a good mood. She'd always been out and proud, and no one was going to make her feel bad for being who she was. Not even Hermione. 

She had to remember that even if she was sad now, she wasn't going to be sad forever. 

Her relationship had been a secret, but now it was time to move on. Find a new woman to have fun with. Maybe it'd lead somewhere or maybe she'd make a new friend, but she wasn't going to be moping around anymore. 

She decided, going shopping with Luna to find a new dress for the gala was naturally the next best step. Luna always had unique taste and she was always the best person to go shopping with. Luna told it like it was but she never hurt anyone's feelings. 

As soon as she finished her Floo-call with Luna and set up a time to go out, Ginny was feeling even better. It was going to be a great day.


	11. Dress Shopping

Luna drove Ginny around in circles as she made her try every Muggle dress in her size. Ginny'd obviously been too elated to remember Luna, who was the most wonderful human, could also drive her insane. 

Once Luna learned of Ginny's flexibility and good mood, she wanted to take it to another level. 

"Oh you'll have all the girls asking about you," Luna said to her when they'd finalised on one light blue dress with a black, satin trim. 

"I'm not looking for more than a friend, Luna," Ginny said to her. 

"Oh, we'll see," Luna said with a smile.


	12. Funny Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how this became a comedy…

"Please do not tell me you're going to try and set me up!" Ginny's eyes widened at the thought. "Wait, are you coming to the party?" 

Luna shrugged and turned away from Ginny, claiming to be looking for a satin scarf. "I asked Draco about it and he told me I could attend. I have to watch what I say though because there will be lots of Muggles around. I'm not sure why they're doing a Muggles Charity event. I mean, I know Draco likes it. It was part of his post-war punishment or whatever they called it but…"

"Maybe because being around Muggles is a bit more relaxing at times. They don't know us. Our history. And nowadays, dating a Muggle isn't totally frowned upon. I mean, there's still strict rules, of course. You can't be totally unabashed and go around doing magic in front of every Muggle you want to impress." 

"True…" Luna said thoughtfully. "Here, try this." She handed a light blue scarf to Ginny to wrap around her silver and black dress. "It goes very well. You'll be the talk of the party!" 

"With you by my side," Ginny said holding Luna's hand. At first she was worried it'd be strange with Luna there but then she quickly changed her mind. Ginny needed her friends around her, and especially her single friends. The last thing she wanted really was to be around the nauseatingly in love Harry and Malfoy. She'd need someone normal to look at. 

"If you say so," Luna said softly. 

"As long as you don't try to set me up." 

"Why would I do that? I don't know any Muggles." 

"With anyone, Luna," Ginny said in a firm tone. "You promise me that." 

"Very well," she said with an even tone. "But if I meet a nice girl and she's cute and she wants to meet you — I can't do anything about that." 

"Oh boy," Ginny mumbled to herself and decided to change out of the dress into her normal clothes. This was getting more and more interesting.


	13. New Friends

Ginny had never let any relationship define her. Not when it was Corner, or Dean, or Harry. Or anyone else for that matter. Except for one. 

With Hermione? She'd been her compass. No matter where Ginny was, she almost always gravitated towards Hermione. There had been many things wrong with their relationship, but, knowing each other through and through had been a strong point. 

Ginny hated living in the closet with Hermione and that's why she'd left. 

And now, here she was. At a mostly Muggles party with Harry and Draco, and their friends. She could see how much Harry loved Draco, too. Draco was Harry's compass -- the man that kept him on path. Steady. 

She admired that about them; slightly envious of them too. The subtle touches in public, the kiss on the cheek, the jokes they shared. She liked the way Draco's cheeks flushed if Harry gave him a compliment, and with the way Draco ran his fingers though Harry's hair when they thought no one was looking. 

She never had that with Hermione. Heck, she'd never had that with anyone, but she had wanted it with Hermione. She needed to stop hating herself for wanting normal things. She needed to stop hating herself for walking away. 

"Are you here by yourself?" Another voice yanked Ginny out of her pity party for one as she waited by the bar but hadn't ordered a drink yet. 

"I'm sorry?" Ginny asked confused for one second and when the woman who'd addressed her looked self-conscious, she straightened herself up. "Sorry. Hi. I'm Ginny. I'm actually here with a couple of friends. You?" 

The woman visibly relaxed when Ginny had finally managed to get her head out of her arse and act like a normal human. "I'm Vinny." She cringed a second after she said. 

"Oh, that's unfortunate," Ginny said. 

"I suppose we're either going to be besties or married." 

"Hmm…" Ginny said thoughtfully. "It's inevitable." And then they both laughed like schoolgirls. Ginny was loving laughing again. She'd started that day with Ron when he'd been the best brother ever and now she was laughing without a care with a total stranger. 

"So what's it short for?" 

"Vianne Vara," the woman replied. "When I was younger, my sister couldn't say 'Vianne' and kept saying Vinny so it stuck." 

"That's a powerful name," Ginny said. 

Vinny made a face. "It's all for show. In real life, I'm nervous all the time. It took me forever to come by and say hello to you. So thanks for not totally blowing me off." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Vinny." Ginny offered her hand and the woman smiled before she took it in hers.


	14. A Step Beyond

"So tell me about your heartbreak," Vinny said when they found a corner table to sit at with their drinks. 

"How do you know I had one?" 

"You had one." 

"Fine, you got me, but I have to call you something else, I hope that's okay. Because thinking of you in my head as _Vinny_ is really kind of creepy." 

The woman laughed and Ginny liked the sound of it. She seemed so carefree and it was attractive. Not that Ginny was attracted to her — not that she wasn't. It was just different. Ginny could see herself being friends with this woman if nothing else. 

"My ex used to call me Anne, as part of Vianne — I suppose you can try that on your tongue." 

Ginny raised an eyebrow. 

"And now I realise how dirty that sounds…" 

Anne laughed and Ginny laughed with her. "It's all right. I have to tease you if teasing is due." 

"Indeed you do," Anne said, taking a sip of her wine. "So you were saying…" 

"I wasn't," Ginny said. 

"Wow, you're going to make me work hard, aren't you?" Anne said with a wink. "But, go on, do call me Anne. I want to hear how it sounds." 

"Anne," Ginny said. 

"Ah, not bad. Doesn't sting as much as I thought it would." 

"And why do I suspect there's a story there?" Ginny asked, feeling like her life was already becoming centred. Anne, Vinny, whatever was becoming a compass stabilising her feelings without even trying to. That was certainly special. 

"There's a story everywhere, sweetheart. I'll give you the quick and dirty version. She's rich, I'm rich. But her family is the type of rich that looks down on my family's wealth. We were hard workers, lottery winners, traders whilst she came from a family which had been independently wealthy for ages. Turns out, her family's insults weren't bothering her as much as they were bothering me so we called it quits. She still tries to call me at home but when she's looking for Anne, my housemaid simply says _wrong number_ and hangs up." 

"Ouch," Ginny said, trying not to grin. "That's a bit harsh?" 

"It's not her fault. Everyone knows me as Vinny and Cecile isn't all that smart there." 

"It's what you get when you don't have to work hard for your money." 

"Exactly!" Anne said with a smile. "Now, if you call on me, you'll have to make sure you're looking for _Vianne_ , not just _Anne_." 

"I'll make a mental note of it," Ginny said, finishing the last of her drink, knowing fully well it was time for her to talk. 

"And don't tell me you're going to skip out on your turn because you're out of a drink!" 

Anne waived at someone and a woman dressed in all black, carrying a tray approached them. Ginny had no idea they had service people walking around the party, she'd only seen everyone go up to the bar to get a drink. 

"May we have another refill please. And it'll be on my tab." 

"Certainly, Ms Greenberg." 

"They know you here?" Ginny asked, impressed. 

Anne shrugged. "I've come to a charity even here once or twice, or twenty times." 

"So you know Harry and Draco, then?" 

"Of course, we're the oldest of friends." Ginny smiled at Anne's reply. "What? What did I say?" 

"Nothing. It's just funny, is all. I had no idea Harry had such interesting friends." 

"He doesn't," Anne said. "Draco does." 

"Naturally," replied Ginny.


	15. Hope

"So what do you do?" Anne asked Ginny and she immediately froze. She hadn't planned this. How could she tell a Muggle she was a Quidditch player. 

"I…" Panic started to set in. 

"Relax," Anne said, taking Ginny's hand in hers. "I don't think they told you about this place." 

"This place?" 

Anne smiled and then looked around the room, Ginny followed her gaze. The room was filled with many strangers, but amongst them, Ginny had recognised the wizards. Most, however, were Muggles. 

"I don't understand," she said. 

"I know about you people." 

"What people?" 

"Wizards," Anne whispered and then sat up straight. "We don't talk about it because your government doesn't want us to know. But we have family too, you know." 

"I'm still lost," Ginny said honestly. "Care to elaborate." 

"I have a cousin that is in her last year at Hogwarts," Anne said, seemingly confident but her voice was still a whisper. "The first timers, what do you call them? Mugborns?" 

"Muggleborns?" 

"Yes, those. They tell their families. I have two of those in my family. One is about to go to the special school, and one is about to leave it." 

"Oh." 

"What do you think this charity gala is all about?" 

Ginny said. "Single people. Meeting." 

Anne threw her head back and laughed, and it was so honest and open, Ginny had loved it. There was so much veracity there, it gave Ginny hope for a real friendship with this woman.

"It's focused on the families to get together. Raise funds for good causes to strengthen the liaison between the human and the…" she seemed to be lost for words. 

"I'm human too, you know." 

"Sorry. I keep forgetting the special words." 

"The Muggles and the wizards?" Ginny asked. 

"Right. It was Draco's idea. He'd gone to the school and spoken with the students, and the students went back to the non-magical families…" 

"That's why there are _Prophet_ reporters here sometimes."

"Is that the creepy journalists?" Anne asked. 

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, they told me to be careful who I flirted with in case my picture gets taken for…" 

"Holy shit, I didn't even realise!" Anne said excitedly, and a few people turned to look at them. 

"What?" 

"You're Ginny. The Ginny Weasley?" 

"I'm famous amongst Muggles?" 

Anne laughed again. "No my cousin I just told you about. She's on the Quidditch team. She's a follower or something. She talks about you all the fucking time. Oh, she'd die when I tell her I actually spoke with you." Then she reached over and gently squeezed Ginny's hand. "Flirted, more like it," she said with a wink.


	16. Chance.

Ginny was genuinely surprised at how just one conversation bridged the gap between her and Anne. In one moment, she thought they could have nothing in common, and in another, the woman knew all about Ginny and her career.

"If she'd like an autograph…" she said, "I'd be happy to do it." And then she rolled her eyes at herself. "Merlin, I must sound so full of myself."

"Of course, not!" Anne reassured her. "It's not everyday you meet a non-magical—what did you call it? Muggle—that knows all about you. Well obviously not all about you because I never bothered to ask Taylor to see your picture. I also didn't know you were gay."

"Well..."

"Or Bi. Sorry! I didn't mean to assume. I'm not on the middle of the spectrum so I tend to forget about... Okay, that sounds terrible."

"You tend to forget about Bi people?" Ginny asked, trying to sound amused.

"Yep, full circle," Anne said, seemingly talking to herself.

"Now you lost me," said Ginny.

"I just went full circle in making a fool of myself. First, I was shy to speak to you, now, when we have spoken, I've ended up sounding like an idiot."

"You don't sound like an idiot. I promise"


	17. Farewell

Ginny was genuinely surprised at how wonderful of a time she was having speaking to Anne. How great of a night this was, at this party. And to think she didn't want to attend in the first place. 

She continued speaking to Anne, mostly about her Muggle life, and then also about Ginny's Quidditch career. Anne didn't know much about Quidditch so Ginny tried to explain it. Mostly, she was surprised to hear about people being able to fly. 

"I wish I could show you, you'd love it." 

"But, I don't think I'd be allowed to come to your world." 

"Afraid not. Even wizards who marry Muggles follow strict rules. I know I can show you around Diagon if your cousin was with us but..." 

"It's okay," Anne said placing her hand on Ginny's. "Your stories and Taylor's stories will do me plenty. Besides I probably shouldn't know too much. I mean, it's not like I'm going to marry a wizard or anything. What if I end up with a boring Muggle woman; I don't want to be someone lying to my partner or hide a part of my life for them." 

And if that didn't just open up a wound in Ginny's heart. "That's noble of you. Most people aren't open about themselves." 

"Why do I feel like I just struck a nerve. I should write a guide on _The art of awkward conversations._ " 

"It's fine," Ginny said dismissively. "I don't want to bring the mood down." 

Anne seemed to respect that; they changed the topic to something neutral. They talked about Anne's involvement in these charity events and how much money they were raising. 

Eventually, Ginny was tired and decided it was time for her to go home. 

"It was wonderful to meet you," said Ginny. "I do hope we keep in touch somehow." 

"Certainly. I hope this isn't farewell forever. I do wanna hear about the one that got away." 

Ginny gave Anne a soft smile. "How do you know it wasn't me who got away." 

"Obviously. But you know what I mean. Promise me we'll keep in touch." 

Ginny nodded. "I do. I will speak with Harry and Draco about it."


	18. Back at Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny gets a new surprise (visit)

Having gone to the party with Harry and Draco had been a welcomed distraction. Now, weeks after her break-up she was starting to feel normal. It wasn't that she'd never been in love before. It wasn't she hadn't ended a serious relationship before, but, these things took time. 

She'd always known that. 

In the end, Ginny supposed she was just sad for having been rejected. But meeting Anne, a Muggle who was so out and proud and liked having a good time, assured Ginny this was also going to pass. Anne was attractive, but not for Ginny. 

Or maybe, right now, no one was right for Ginny. She couldn't get over Hermione by attaching herself to the next thing. She'd concentrate on returning to training. Playing her games. Winning championships. 

It was what she always did best.

*-*

"Ginny, you wouldn't believe who is sitting in the stadium for our practice!" Linda, one of Ginny's teammates said to her, running into the changing rooms. 

"Who?" Ginny asked, curious. "Is it a reporter?" She rolled her eyes. 

"No! It's Harry Potter!" 

"Oh," Ginny said, almost laughing. "Yeah, he's a mate." 

"But he's not alone. He's sitting with your ex!" 

"My ex?" Ginny asked surprised. Linda was one of very few people who'd known about her and Hermione. Mainly because Ginny had run into Linda at a pub in Glasgow when her and Hermione were away on a secret romantic trip. Linda promised to not out them, and she'd kept good on that promise. "You mean…" 

"Yep! They are all huddled up together, under scarves and coats, and everything. But I know it's them."

"Oh," said Ginny. "Well, they didn't tell me they're here so I am not going to go and interrupt our practice. Let's get ready." 

Ginny, Linda and the rest of the team went about their usual routines. Ginny did glance over to where Harry was sitting but she could barely make Hermione out. Why would Hermione even be there?

They didn't try to get her attention during the practice so Ginny let it go. A couple of hours later, she was back in the changing room. This time, when everyone left, Hermione walked in.


	19. Escape

Ginny had had a few weekends to relax before practice, and now here she was, standing across the field with her ex-girlfriend. And her ex-boyfriend for that matter. 

Why, though? 

Was Hermione that shallow? 

Had she heard about Ginny's new friendship with Anne and come to stake a claim? Not that she had any right. 

Suddenly, all the positivity had escaped her, and she was feeling sad again. Sad and pathetic. 

"Linda, can you do me a favour?" she asked her friend. 

"Yeah?" 

"Can you stall? I need to get the fuck out of here." 

"Are you sure?" 

Ginny nodded.


	20. Ginny's Flat

Ginny thought about going to her parents' after practice but she didn't want to display her foul mood to her family. She did have a flat in the city. She'd been told it was foolish to get a flat if she was almost always on the road, traveling for Quidditch games, but there were times when she needed to be alone. 

Especially when she was dating someone in secret. 

Today, she only needed it for the peace. 

She Apparated to her flat, got herself a glass of water, then headed to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her with a bang. She was livid. 

Why was Hermione even there? The question was killing her. If she only wanted to spend time with Harry, she could have met him anywhere. Why was she at her practice. Hermione's lack of love for the sport wasn't a secret to anyone. She'd never once attended Ginny's game voluntarily. 

Unable to stop herself from pacing around the room, Ginny decided to undress and shower. Maybe it would help her calm down a bit. It did, for all of ten minutes. 

As soon as she was dressed for bed, because what else was she going to do? She'd planned on vegging out and reading before falling asleep -- she found an owl waiting for her. 

The note was from Hermione. 

_I'm sitting at the park bench across from your flat. I still have the key but didn't feel it was the right thing to do to just come in. Let me know if I can._

Ginny rolled her eyes and headed to the front door. When she opened it, she found Hermione sitting exactly where she'd said. 

They stared at each other for a while and then eventually, Ginny went back into her flat, leaving the door open. 

Hermione crossed the street and followed her in.


	21. Bad Decisions

She pushed Hermione against the wall, her knee in-between her legs. Hermione tried to gasp—but Ginny's mouth sealed upon hers and all sounds were lost. This was what she'd wanted, anyway. Right? To claim a holiday from things and to give into this feeling. What did it matter that Hermione had broken her heart. 

This was Ginny's turf. She'd take what she'd wanted and then let Hermione leave. Maybe it'd be different this time. Because, this time, there would be no feelings. 

"Gin. Wait—" was all Hermione had said before Ginny dragged them to her bedroom. Close the door against the world and stopped thinking.

"No." There was no more waiting. There was no more of anything but _this_. 

"Fuck me, or leave," said Ginny. 

Hermione stayed. For now.


End file.
